2-An Elemental Suprise
by Wolverana
Summary: Wolverine smells more than Booze on this woman


NOTE: I don't own X-Men. I wish I did. But I don't.

Terra Forbes (Nox) is of my own creation. You may not use her without my permission.

This is based on both the movie and the comics due to my limited knowledge of X-men. Ok BUB?

Chapter 2: An uncommon scent.

Wolverine leaned forward casually on his bar stool, almost forgetting for a second that his somewhat rival Cyclops, was sitting next to him, fidgeting like a school girl. The rain was still beating the windows hard. Taking a long puff from his cigar, he gestured to the bar tender to refill his beer mug.

"Common Logan, that's your bloody fifth one. I think we should go now." Cyclops kept eyeing the door uneasily.

"I haven't even gotten started yet," Wolverine replied with an evil grin, flashing his partner in super-hero action a quick glance. _What is wrong with him. He's acting like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids and their showing. _He glanced down at the beer, and could almost feel his system filtering it out. He could drink a good deal many more beers without feeling much. Sometimes. 

Cyclops peered down at his own drink, his left hand clutching the glass so hard his knuckles were white. "I just think that we should get going. This is stupid. Professor Xavior needs that information he keeps talking about, and the sooner we get it to him the better!"

"Would you relax," Wolverine snapped. "What is wrong with you? You're acting like your mother!" Cyclops sat up straight at that, looking hard at Wolverine.

You have never met my mother," Cyclops snapped back.

"Thank God for that" muttered Wolverine, taking another puff of his cigar. He blew a smoke ring in Cyclops's face.

Making a grunt of protest, Cyclops got of his chair and started making for the door. He was helpless as Wolverine grabbed his arm and pulled him back, pushing him into his seat. 

"I said relax," Wolverine said calmly and quietly, his eyes spewing a deadly glare. Cyclops founds this more intimidating than Wolverine's snarls. "I can still smell the woman, she's near by. I'll move when she does." Cyclops threw up his hands.

"Why do we have to wait?" he demanded, leaning in close to Wolverine, avoiding eavesdroppers. "There is something wrong with her, I don't need your dog powers to figure it out" Cyclops ignored Wolverine's low growl at his last comment. "She made me feel creepy, and did you see her hair, it looked like it was on fire, and she delt with water. There seems something wrong with that, if you ask me–"

"I didn't" Wolverine replied, yet put his cigar out and stood, resisting the urge to stretch "Let's go, but if she kills you because we followed, I'm not carrying your corpse home." He made his way to the door, Cyclops following close behind.

"So you sensed it too?" Cyclops shot at the older man accusingly, and once out of public view, he donned his headset. Wolverine just kept walking, ignoring the rain which matted his wiry hair.

"I don't know about you, bub, but when I see an extremely tall broad with hair like that and shoulders bigger than yours, yeah, I'd feel uneasy, even if she didn't smell like she wasn't there." He stopped at an alley intersection. This felt like home.

"What?" Cyclops hissed. "You said you can smell her. Where the hell are you leading us if you can't smell her?" He watched incredulously as Wolverine turned his head to sniff, and did the same in the other direction. 

"I never said I couldn't smell her, I just said she smelled like she wasn't there." He gave a final sniff, then made his way through the alleys once more. 

"There's a difference?" Cyclops sputtered, following Wolverine at a slow jog.

"Yes," the older man replied, not bothering slowing for Cyclops. "Everything has a scent, whether it be a pile of shit or bouquet of flowers. Insects have a scent, seasons have a scent, fuses have a scent, hell, even you have a scent, for all that clean-cut bull-shit you put yourself through. I can smell all these things, yet when I come across something that has no scent, and I mean NO scent, it tends to stick out like a sore thumb. Now if you'll shut up and let me continue, maybe we'll find her." 

Cyclops bit back a retort and followed silently, watching in every direction for the mysterious woman, yet seeing nothing. He stopped short with Wolverine when they came to a large clearing in the street, a sort of plaza with a large water fountain in the middle. The rain was beating very hard now, making it hard to smell and see. Cyclops started to speak, but Wolverine waved a hand and silenced him. He pointed roughly, almost jabbing his finger, in the direction of the water fountain. Cyclops looked. He could make out the blazing hair of a tall figure, sitting at the side of the fountain. The hair seemed to give off an amazing amount of light.

"Well," Cyclops started, but never finished. As the words left his mouth the rain began to shift and move about them, then, without warning, something flashed towards them from the woman, moving extremely fast and bringing much rain with it. The two men braced themselves for contact but it never came. Wolverine opened his eyes. 

The rain had stopped, at least around them. It surrounded them like the sea might have surrounded Moses when he brought the Israelites across. Wolverine quickly looked at he fountain. The woman was there, her hair even brighter, and the rain had made a direct path from the men to her. She was not looking at them. 

"Shit," Wolverine muttered, and heard agreement from Cyclops behind him. Their clothes were completely dry, and running a hand through his wiry hair, Wolverine found that it was dry too. This woman was strange. 

Cyclops took a step forward, peering intently at the woman. He was startled when she spoke.

"What's the matter?" she sneered at them, her face curled in contempt. "Never seen a freak before?" She looked back at the fountain, and the streams of water flowing from it began to swirl around her. She shrugged and they splashed back violently. "I could've sworn there was something up with you, Shades," she directed at Cyclops. "And you," she turned to Wolverine, "You've got enough hair on you to make a polar bear jealous, and yet you gawk at me as though I've got seven heads." 

"Look, doll," Wolverine started, but when the woman stood he found himself forcing his claws out. The woman stopped, a small smile that never reached her eyes crossed her features. 

"Yes, I figured as much when I saw you." She looked quizzical for a moment, scrutinizing him. "You seem to be one of the many half-man, half-animal mutants. I could tell by your manners." She laughed lightly when Wolverine growled, but stopped himself, realizing he was proving her point. 

She began to walk towards them, the rain filling in the space behind her. She stopped just a few paces in front of the two men. The rain made a little box of shelter around them. Wolverine made himself withdraw his claws. 

"Wolverine and Cyclops," she muttered half to herself. "An unlikely pair indeed." Cyclops gave her a quizzical look and she shrugged. "The rain knows many things, but it is rarely useful. I am Nox, a mutant of the Elements. I was not expecting you, but now that you are here I might as well voice my request. We have company right now, but if I prove myself useful at this moment, perhaps you can take me to your Professor Xavier. I have things to discuss with him."

"Company?" Wolverine inquired, and spotted ten thugs behind the woman. Nox. His claws reappeared, and Cyclops's hand moved to his eyes. They fell in beside Nox, who turned and faced the oddly shaped men in front of them. Something was wrong with them.

Motioning Wolverine and Cyclops to stand back, Nox took a step forward. The thug closest to her jumped defyingly high into the air, swinging what looked to be a wickedly curved sword, and screeched horridly. Nox simply stared at the creatures, which could now be seen clearly as short little demon like men, who caried a variety of wicked looking weapons ready to use on anybody.

Nox lifted her hand and spread the rain to make a canopy over what she estimated to be the battle field. Doing no more, she stood silently waiting for the demon men to approach. Cyclops and Wolverine exchanged glanced.

This was going to be interesting

PLEASE REVIEW = )

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 1 notes: When I say Wolverine is huge, I mean it. He may not be tall but he sure as hell is wide!

I meant to say that Nox is much taller than Wolverine, not almost as tall. Yeah, that's it.


End file.
